


Люби меня до смерти

by fandom_FMA_2018, Riru



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Choking, M/M, Office Sex, implications of past relationship, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_FMA_2018/pseuds/fandom_FMA_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: Бета:Alre_SnowМежду выходом из тюрьмы и началом погони за Шрамом, у Кимбли достаточно времени, чтобы зайти к старому другу.





	Люби меня до смерти

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love me Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387007) by [pythagorean_identity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pythagorean_identity/pseuds/pythagorean_identity). 



> автору нравится идея, что в прошлом, во время Ишварской войны, Рою приходилось ходить к Кимбли… по делам.

Рой в кои-то веки проводил обеденный перерыв с пользой. Конечно, это был именно тот день, когда все остальные решили все-таки сходить на обед.

Не то чтобы он не хотел отправиться с ними, но он и так слишком долго откладывал отчеты. И теперь, наконец до них добравшись, поймал себя в продуктивном порыве и не хотел останавливаться, пока не закончит. Да и не настолько он был голоден.

Увлекшись работой, он даже не поднял головы на стук в дверь — просто позвал «Войдите», забыв о том, что в офисе никого не осталось.

— Шесть лет прошло, и вот так ты меня встречаешь? — спросил знакомый голос.

Рой застыл.

 _Невозможно. Этого не может быть. Он был пожизненно осужден_.

Но собрав остатки мужества и чести он все-таки поднял взгляд на Зольфа Дж. Кимбли, собственной персоной стоявшего у него в кабинете.

Тот был одет в светлый костюм, выигрышно констрастировавший с его темными волосами. А голубые глаза смотрели на Роя с привычным и всегда присущим им полу-равнодушием.

— Кимбли… я не ожидал… — _увидеть тебя здесь? Увидеть тебя снова?_

Что в такой ситуации вообще можно было сказать?

— Так ты, герой Ишвара, теперь сидишь в офисе за бумажками? Жаль. Хотя, если бы ты с радостью занимался другим, им бы не понадобился я, — прокомментировал Кимбли, медленно подходя к столу и становясь напротив Роя.

Едва заметно улыбнувшись, он оперся руками о край стола, наклонился и поцеловал Роя.

Поцелуй продлился всего секунду, пока раскрасневшийся Рой не прервал его.

— Нет. Прошло шесть лет, теперь мне это не нужно, — запротестовал он. — И у меня полно работы, подоставай кого-нибудь еще.

— Следуешь субординации, как всегда. Если тебе это так важно, то они не восстанавливали меня в звании, так что я не особо-то и военный, — сказал Кимбли, обходя стол.

Рой показательно уставился в документы, которые подписывал, но перед глазами так и мелькали слова: _Кимбли на свободе. Кимбли здесь._

А Рой был слишком слабым. Потому что он соврал бы, если бы сказал, что это не тащило его разум обратно в черную дыру шестилетней давности… но, как бы то ни было, ему это понравится.

Он перестал делать вид, что работает, встал и поцеловал Кимбли, чем действительно его удивил.

— Ладно. В последний раз. Только… только один последний раз. Но тебе лучше поторопиться и убраться из моего офиса до возвращения моих подчиненных с обеда. 

Кимбли улыбнулся ему в губы.

— Как бы я не хотел задержаться тут на весь день, но я тоже тороплюсь. Мне нужно на поезд, но когда я услышал, что ты тоже в городе… — Он прервался, чтобы расстегнуть воротник Роя и укусить его за шею. Рой зашипел, но это было приятно. Он только надеялся, что след не будет видно после. — Я просто обязан был зайти повидаться. Переведен в Центральный штаб, молодец.

Кимбли полностью расстегнул рубашку Роя и провел рукой по крупному шраму через его живот.

— Этот новый. Неужели не уберегся от собственного огня? — спросил Кимбли.

— Едва ли. Меня проткнули насквозь — пришлось прижигать, чтобы не истечь кровью, — резко ответил Рой.

Кимбли опустил руки ниже.

— Так ты не только сидишь здесь, по уши в бумагах? — протянул он.

Рой вздохнул и подался навстречу.

— К сожалению, последнее время в основном отдано бумагам. Уже немного тошнит от них, — пробормотал он, потянулся и расстегнул брюки Кимбли.

— Не терпится, чтобы я тебя отымел прямо на документах, над которыми ты столько работал? — поддразнил тот.

— Если я не подпишу их до конца обеда… 

— Это приказ, Огненный? — с угрозой уточнил Кимбли.

— Не совсем, разве ты не сказал, что в звании тебя не восстановили? Считай, что это всего лишь просьба.

Кимбли ухмыльнулся.

Рой позволил развернуть себя и расположить на собственном столе, сдвигая незаконченную стопку работы в сторону и перемешивая документы — разобрать их позже будет настоящей проблемой. Но с тем, что Кимбли спустил брюки и просовывал в Роя палец, это все уже ничего не значило.

— Нашел себе кого-нибудь еще для облегчения чувства вины, пока я был в тюрьме, м-м-м? — протянул Кимбли.

— Подходящих кандидатов встретить сложновато, — сбивчиво отозвался Рой.

— Могу только представить.

Легко было поддаться старым, помогавшим справиться тогда, привычкам, особенно когда было так хорошо. Конечно, всегда сопутствующие страх и стыд никуда не делись, но это ведь в последний раз. По крайней мере, в последний настоящий раз. Возможно, в темных снах Роя их будет еще несколько, но они никогда и не покидали его. Случались ночи, когда кошмары Ишвара бледнели и выцветали — ночи, когда Кимбли являлся в сны Роя. Он всегда был ужаснее в них, чем в реальности, но неизменно преследовал Роя и обладал им.

Мысли Роя прервал скрип открываемой двери — к счастью, не его. Неужели уже время…

Не дав ему запротестовать, или даже закончить эту мысль, Кимбли вошел в него, и Рою пришлось зажать рот ладонью, чтобы не издать ни звука. Великодушно дав момент привыкнуть — чего раньше Кимбли никогда ему не позволял, — тот начал двигаться в нем, не слишком резко, но достаточно, чтобы Рой жалобно постанывал.

— Шесть лет действительно долгий срок… — мягко шептал Кимбли, — но ты точно стоил того, чтобы ждать. 

Он укусил шею Роя и снова провел рукой по шраму на боку.

— Убивал кого-нибудь в последнее время? — промурлыкал он, и Рой напрягся. Он боялся этого вопроса. — Пф, я тебя умоляю, ты не хотел бы этого так сильно, уж точно не со мной, не чувствуй ты жуткой-жуткой вины за что-то.

Рой подавался навстречу его толчкам.

— Не хочу об этом говорить, — прошептал он.

— Ты никогда и не говорил.

Рой снова услышал дверь, на этот раз звук был ближе. Люди начинали возвращаться с обеда. Не его подчиненные, но он все равно застыл. Дверь в кабинет была закрыта — может, они подумали бы, что он тоже отправился на обед, когда закончил с бумагами… 

Если бы его имел кто-либо другой, ему и близко не было бы так страшно, как сейчас. Но быть застуканным подчиненными в таком положении с известным военным преступником, да еще и на собственном столе, было не самым лучшим вариантом. К тому же Кимбли явно заводили дискомфорт и страх Роя. В былые времена он еще и постарался бы шуметь как можно больше.

Конечно же, Кимбли тоже услышал дверь. Рой едва ли не кожей чувствовал его ухмылку, когда тот поддразнил:

— Лучше будь потише, Огненный. 

И сжал горло Роя.

И что хуже всего — у Роя в голове пронеслось только: _если я не могу дышать, то и звуками нас выдать — тоже_. И, возможно, мысль о том, как душить его было в духе Кимбли.

Голова кружилась, а в глазах рябило. Пальцы Кимбли сжались сильнее перед тем, как отпустить, и Рой успел резко вдохнуть пару раз, пока дыхание не перекрыли снова. Но теперь он уже не понимал, подводило ли зрение от недостатка воздуха или заполняющего желания, и он едва мог думать, чувствовал только жар и удовольствие, а легкие заполняло электричество… 

Кимбли освободил Роя и тот бессильно распластался на столе. Но он не остановился, и еще какое-то время входил в удовлетворенного Роя, пока Кимбли не утратил ритма, кончая. Рой позволил ему отойти с минуту, а потом резко заявил:

— Ладно. Мы закончили, так что выметайся. У меня еще гора работы. 

Он с силой поднялся и ткнул Кимбли локтем.

— Как грубо.

Но больше Кимбли ничего не добавил и подчинился.

 

К тому времени, как подчиненные Роя вернулись с обеда, он привел и себя, и бумаги в порядок. Ничто не выдавало визита Кимбли.

Если бы тело Роя не ныло, он бы и сам принял все за увиденный — после того, как он уснул на стопке скучных документов, — дурной сон.


End file.
